


Evil Author Day 2018

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Doctor Who, Frozen (2013), Miraculous Ladybug, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2018, Gen, Multi, Sick Character, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men Inspired, akumanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Apparently EAD is when you post snippets of WIPs you have that may or may not ever be finished/posted. So here you go.Chapter titles:AkumanetteFrozen X-Men (non-related AU)Rose Meets 11Sick Laura





	1. Akumanette

Marinette's eyes ached as she checked the answers to her practice problems.  
“Marinette, you should go to bed.” Tikki yawned.  
“I will, Tikki, I will. I told you, I need to study for this test tomorrow, it's my worst subject. You go to sleep.”  
“No. I’ll be right here cheering you on. And reminding you to sleep.”

Marinette rolled out of bed the next morning and slowly started getting ready for school. Her eyes still burned, so she grabbed her old reading/sewing glasses and stuck them in her bag.  
“Marinette, you're going to be late!” Her mother called up the stairs, jolting her out of her fog. She rushed down the stairs so fast she slipped near the bottom and slid the rest of the way down on her heel with a yelp. Tikki squeaked inside her purse. “Marinette!” Her mother caught her.  
“Sorry, thank you Mama! See you tonight! Love you!” She grabbed a cinnamon apple croissant and ran out the door. She'd intended to wake up a few minutes early to grab a coffee before class, but she'd have to make due without.

Marinette ran up the stairs to her classroom as the bell rang, wincing. She was officially late, and it wasn't even Ladybug related.  
“Good morning, sorry.” She said as she rushed to her seat, stumbling on the stairs. Mme. Bustier frowned at her and she stared at her lap. She kept rubbing her eyes during the lesson, trying to get rid of the ache. She remembered that she had her glasses and pulled them out, hoping the pink wire-frames would help alleviate the pain. In her bag, Tikki napped. She closed her eyes to put the glasses on and struggled for a second to re-open them. Alya noticed.  
“Girl, how much sleep did you get last night?” She whispered. Marinette placed her hand between them on the table and tucked 2 fingers into her palm. “3 hours!?”  
“Mademoiselle Cesaire, whatever you're whispering about, it needs to stop.” Mme. Bustier admonished without turning from the board. Marinette held her chin in her hand.

Alya nudged her awake. Marinette smiled at her best friend in thanks and tried to catch up in her notes.

Alya nudged her awake again. Marinette tried to push her frustration down, her friend was trying to help.

“Marinette, sleeping in class is extremely rude!” Chloe called loudly, jolting Marinette awake. The class tittered.  
“Sorry, Madame.” Marinette apologized to the teacher, who was glaring at her, then glared at Chloe as Mme. Bustier resumed writing on the board. Why hadn't Alya woken her? Hadn't she noticed Marinette had dropped off to sleep again? Didn't she care?

Alya nudged her awake again. Marinette sighed in exhaustion and frustration, pushing her glasses up to rub her eyes.

Alya nudged her awake again as the test was passed out. Finally, the reason she'd stayed up so late last night! With a small grin, she confidently leaned over the first question. Oh no. She couldn't remember the answer. She remembered studying this section of the textbook, but what was the answer? She closed her eyes tight and put her head to the desk, trying to picture her textbook.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Mme. Bustier was standing beside her, glaring at her, everyone else's tests in her hand.  
“I'm sorry! Please-” She turned back to her test, trying to find a question she could answer.  
“Marinette shouldn't get any extra time!” Chloe cried indignantly. “That's not fair to the rest of the class! It's cheating!”  
“Marinette, I think a trip to Principal Damocles' office is in order.” Madame stated seriously as she yanked Marinette's blank test away.  
“Wha-?”  
“Go.”

Marinette pushed her glasses up to wipe her tears away as she ran from the room, her classmates whispering. She took a detour to the bathroom, curling up in an empty stall. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't everyone see she was exhausted? Why couldn't they allow her some more time to take the test, since she'd slept through it? Why hadn't Alya woken her during the test? Now she had failed the test and was sent to the principal's office. She was going to be labelled a Bad Student and fail the class and flunk out of school and end up homeless! Her frustration and humiliation welled in her with a sob and she rubbed her wet eyes, pushing her glasses up.

“ _Poor girl._ ” A kind man's voice said in her mind.  
“Huh?” Half of her mind pushed back, knowing this was bad, but the other half agreed with the sympathetic voice.    
“ _Abandoned and misunderstood, and you just fell asleep!”_ She grit her teeth as the understanding voice washed over her mind, trying to convince her. He was winning, her defenses falling, his hold becoming greater with every word he spoke. _"Wouldn't you like to show them how you felt? My name is Papillon, and I can give you that power, Sandman, you’ll just have to do something for me when the time is right.”_  
“Marinette!” A far away high pitched voice called, something small and red flew across her vision, but she brushed it aside.  
“I'm not Marinette. I'm Sandman. Papillon, _transforme-moi_.” She felt power coursing through her and dark tendrils covering her mind.

 

She stalked back to class, finding a ball of sand growing in her fist. She slammed the door open and threw the sand at Mme. Bustier, knocking her out cold. The students screamed, either running or hiding. Her next sand ball went to Chloe. She tried to hit Alya, who was frantically messing with her phone, but the girl ducked behind an upturned table and Sandman turned in search of easier targets. Quite a few students were huddled at the back of the classroom. Sandman used both hands to create a large sand ball which took them all out. They slumped against each other into a pile as she jumped out the window.

Adrien ran to the bathroom.  
“Plagg, _transforme-moi_!” Could that have been Marinette? Her hair wasn't in its customary pigtails, instead she had a sandy-gold sparkly headband. Her glasses had turned to sunglasses, her outfit to a sandy-gold sparkly set of pajamas with ballet-like slippers. It made sense to be Marinette, she had been falling asleep in class, didn't finish her test, and was sent to the principal's. They'd known students to get Akumatized for less intense feelings than that, plus her reasoning was probably diminished if she was so exhausted, and now a sleep-themed villain? It had to be Marinette. He wasn't sure if Ladybug went to his school, but if she did he hoped she wasn't among those already put to sleep. He followed the trail of sand.

He found her at the nearby coffeeshop. Alya was crouched low, recording through the window. Sandman had just finished knocking out the customers and was preparing a big sand ball for the baristas when Chat Noir kicked her hands to the side, spilling it uselessly. She growled and turned to him, hurling sand ball after sand ball. He dodged some and broke others with his staff.  
“It’s not really the season for a Sandy Claws joke, don't you think?” He smirked.  
“I think you could use a cat nap.” She hurled a big ball of sand at him, which he barely dodged. He glanced around the small shop and backed out the door, she followed, preparing a bunch of sand balls that she juggled.

Chat Noir frowned. He needed to get close to her to get the Akumatized object away, which would be tough with her ranged attacks. But before he could even do that, he needed to figure out where the Akuma was. She threw three sand balls at him in quick succession, he extended his staff and shot into the air. It would probably be better to observe for a minute. He allowed himself to tip onto a rooftop to watch. She was making sand balls with both hands so it wasn't something she was holding. It didn't appear to be part of her pajamas. The only thing that was the same as what she'd been wearing earlier was the glasses. Those were going to be tough to get away from her. He sighed. Ladybug was the one who noticed the most details and came up with a plan, he was the fighting and distraction side of their partnership. Plagg had basically told him as much when he started being Chat Noir.

“Chat Noir!” A voice squeaked. A little red creature flew up to his face, black dot on its forehead.  
“Are you Ladybug's Kwami?”  
“Yes, my name is Tikki.”  
“Is Ladybug in trouble?”  
“She can't come to help you.” Tikki frowned.  
“She's asleep, huh? Well, can you give me a hand with Sandy? Underneath the Akuma is a girl named Marinette. I think the Akuma is in her sunglasses.” He told her what he'd figured out.  
“What do you need?” Tikki chirped.  
“If I release the Akuma, can you purify it?”  
“I need to be with Ladybug for that.” She sighed sadly.  
“So we need Ladybug to purify the Akuma, but Ladybug can't help us until we get rid of the Akuma.” He summed up with a scowl. “Can we trap the Akuma once it's released?”  
“You need to contain it quickly, in case it tries to multiply.”  
“But it can be done?”  
“Carefully, yes.”  
“Then I have something to do.” He leapt away from the Kwami. Where to find a clean glass jar?

Sandman walked down the streets, sending everyone she saw to sleep. Those driving cars slowed as their foot left the gas, and not even the jolt of cars bumping into each other, or the unending honk of horns with foreheads pressed to them could wake the drivers.

Chat Noir didn't have as much trouble getting a glass jar as he'd thought he would (the first shop he’d asked was only too happy to help one of Paris’ heroes) and his magical claws easily poked little holes in the lid. Now he and Tikki just had to get Marinette's glasses away and wake Ladybug. He followed the sound of car horns and the trail of sleeping people from the rooftops. The sun glinted off Sandman's sparkly pajamas like a disco ball, throwing little golden points of light everywhere. He spied an ad for a store a few blocks away and had an idea.  
“Hey, Sandy!” He called as he landed in the street. She growled and threw a sand ball at him. “You want my Miraculous ring, right?” He held up his free hand to show off the little green paw print on the ring face. A glowing butterfly outline appeared on Sandman's face for a few seconds, doubtless Papillon telling her to get the ring. “Come get it!” He took off down the street, jumping off cars, lampposts, and buildings to make it harder for her to hit him. Without Ladybug, and especially since Sandman made people fall asleep, if he was hit his Miraculous was gone. She was almost keeping pace, throwing sand balls. She was fast! A sand ball hit his tail and he stumbled, tired, but he was there.

He fell into the mattress store and locked the door after himself.  
“Everyone out the back!” He commanded. The employees and customers, who had frozen when he’d entered, hurried to comply. “Hey, where's the light switches?” He asked, jogging over to one of the employees ushering customers out. She showed him just as they heard the door crash open. “Go!” He whispered to her as he flipped all the switches off and ran back to the showroom.

“Chat Noir!” Sandman growled, hurling another sand ball at him as he entered the dim room. “Give me your Miraculous!”  
“Woah, hey, calm down.” He spoke softly, walked toward her slowly, hands open in a show of peace after tossing the jar to the nearest mattress. “This is what you really want, right, some rest?” She took a step back, frowning in confusion. A glowing butterfly outline appeared on her face and she growled, then shook her head when it disappeared. “Marinette, he's lying.” Chat Noir urged.  
“I’m not Marinette, I’m Sandman!”  
“Hey, okay. Sandman.” He had to keep control, keep her confused so she didn’t send him to sleep. “C’mon, have a nap, it's fine.” He sat on a mattress and patted the spot next to him. She took a few hesitant steps towards him. He lay back, his hands behind his head, ankles crossed, eyes half-closed. If she made a sand ball right now, he was sunk. “Come join me.” He invited. She sat on the other side of the bed warily.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“Taking a nap.” After a minute she laid down on her side, facing him. He waited another minute to hopefully calm her. “We need a blanket.” He declared, walking over to the small bedding section in the corner. She watched him, suspicious. He grabbed a tan throw blanket and settled it over her. She continued to frown at him. “You can't sleep in your glasses, silly. Let me put them somewhere safe.”

He reached for her face and she screamed in rage, instantly standing to throw sand balls almost faster than he could dodge. “Yikes!” He leapt around the room.  
“Chat Noir!” Tikki appeared again. “The blanket!” He took a second to look back at Sandman properly, to see the blanket still clinging to her shoulders, falling to the floor behind her like a cape.  
“Time to wrap this up?” He guessed with a grin.  
“Mmhmm!” Tikki smiled. He began leaping more chaotically, not just running away, making her turn to follow him around the room.  
“Tikki, some distraction?” He called. The little red Kwami flew right in Sandman’s face. “Be careful!” He cried, but it worked. She distracted Sandman long enough for him to get behind her and use the blanket to pin her arms to her sides. He spun a confused and angry Sandman, wrapping her in the blanket from shoulders to knees.

He lifted her onto the mattress and hopped up, keeping her from unrolling the blanket with a knee on her stomach. (She kept bucking and twisting, screaming for him to get off of her, which made his stomach sour.) Tikki handed him the jar, he unscrewed it and lifted her sunglasses off her face despite her throwing her head back and forth like a child having a tantrum. He snapped the glasses in half and dropped them, catching the black-purple Akuma in the jar. She stilled as her costume bubbled away.

“Chat?”  
“Mari- eh, mademoiselle?” He helped her out of the blanket.  
“What happened?” She took his hand to balance as she stumbled out of the blanket.  
“Marinette!” Alya ran in and grabbed her best friend in a hug.  
“Alya!” She held tight.  
“It's okay now, Marinette.”  
“I’ll leave you in your friend’s capable hands.” He smiled kindly and handed Marinette the two halves of her glasses before he ran off. He had an Akuma to hide.

“Alya, whatever I did, I’m so sorry.” Marinette clung to her best friend. The girls looked up as an ambulance passed outside, then another. Marinette's eyes welled with tears as she whispered “Alya. What did I _do_ ?”  
“It's not that bad. You put people to sleep. I'm sure they'll be back to normal now that the Akuma’s gone.”  
“But…” Marinette swallowed and covered her face, took a deep breath as she stopped to think. “Alya, can I see your recordings?”  
“I don't think that's a good idea, at least not right now.” The girl frowned. “What do you want to see?”  
“Did Ladybug catch the Akuma in her yoyo? Did she throw the thing in the air and fix everything?” She pretended to not know the words, to not already know the answer to what she was asking.  
“No, Ladybug didn't show up today, just Chat Noir. I think he had the Akuma in a jar when he left. I probably should have asked him where Ladybug was, but I was too worried about you.” Alya watched her friend wander to the broken door and look after the ambulances. “We should probably get you home and let you sleep. I’ll walk you home and ask at school if you can try the test again.”  
“Thank you, Alya.” Marinette sighed as her friend came up beside her and they started walking. “Since Ladybug isn't in your videos, are you still going to put them on the Ladyblog?”  
“I won't if you don't want me to.”  
“Alya, I shouldn't get special treatment for being your best friend. It's up to you.”  
“Then I probably will. People like Chat Noir, too.”  
“And you're always the one with the best footage. I'm glad you stayed safe.” Marinette yawned and stumbled, Alya putting an arm around her shoulders. Marinette copied her friend.

…

“Marinette!” Her mother cried as they entered the bakery, coming around the counter to hug her. Alya stepped back.  
“I'm sorry Mama.”  
“Hush, none of that. You go on up to your room and get comfortable. Do you want a snack?”   
“Um, please?”  
“Your papa saved you some macarons and chocolate chip cookies. Do you want Alya to go with you?”  
“Please.” She smiled at her best friend.  
“Thank you, Alya.” Her mother laid a hand on Alya's arm as she passed, Alya put a hand on top and gently squeezed it. The girls grabbed the plate of cookies after Marinette's papa hugged them both, and went up to Marinette's room.

“What're you thinking about?” Alya asked after Marinette had been sitting on her bed staring into space for a few minutes.  
“I'm so weak.” Marinette stared at her feet. “We know that people who are upset can be Akumatized and I didn't stop it. I didn't even _see it_ .”  
“Hey, you are not weak.” Alya sat next to her best friend, worried about the direction the conversation was going. “It’s normal to get upset. Taking advantage of that is just what Papillon does.” Alya laid a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulder.  
“But everyone knows!” At this point, almost all of Paris had to know that if you got upset you were at risk of being Akumatized.  
“It's not a big deal. TONS of our classmates have been Akumatized. Me, Nino, Mylene, Alix, Max, Ivan, Juleka… Marinette, nobody's judging you.”  
“I am!” Marinette cried forcefully.

Alya couldn't know that she was Ladybug, and Chat Noir couldn't know that she was Marinette, so the only confidant for her intense feelings of shame was Tikki. Feelings of shame which made her worried about getting Akumatized again.

“Marinette, you're not thinking straight. You need to go to sleep.”  
“Yeah, that's-” Marinette rubbed her eyes again. Did they hurt from exhaustion or trying not to cry? “That's probably a good idea.” She sighed. “Thank you, Alya.” She curled up in bed fully clothed as Alya left.  

As soon as her door shut, she opened the news on her phone. Alya had kept her from any information about what she'd done while Akumatized. She learned that she'd sent dozens of people to sleep, including some of her classmates. They were all being looked after in the hospital, but weren't waking. She sobbed. If she hadn't slept through the test, if she hadn't fallen asleep in class so much, if she'd woken earlier and gotten coffee, if she hadn't stayed up so late studying… If she hadn't been so pitiful to cry in the bathroom in the middle of the day, if she'd seen the Akuma, if she hadn't fallen for Papillon's lies, her friends would be okay.  
“Marinette.” Tikki flew over.  
“Go away, Tikki. I told you I'm not cut out to be Ladybug.” She hiccuped.  
“Marinette, it's not that bad. You have emotions, this is understandable.”  
“Has a Ladybug ever been Akumatized before?”  
“Well…”  
“So no.”  
“But you are the youngest-!” Tikki was cut off as Marinette removed her earrings and set them on the floor next to her bed. She picked up her phone again and went to the Ladyblog to watch Alya's videos. She watched herself attack her classmates, strangers in the street, even Chat Noir. According to what Alya wrote, Marinette had also attacked Mme Bustier, Chloe, and Alya herself before the video started. She was glad Chat had freed her from the Akuma’s control, but ashamed he’d had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is continued in my EAD '19 post: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490446/chapters/41261474


	2. Frozen X-Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen much X-Men, I tried to research this, but I probably got stuff wrong.

Some upsides to living and going to school with other mutants: Almost everything in the school had been made to withstand as many abilities as possible. She still broke a few pencils every day, but even if she got mad and slammed her door, most of the stuff wouldn't break. Also, no one looked at you weird if you lost control, especially if your ability just appeared.  
Some downsides to living and going to school with other mutants: The new kids who didn't have control over their abilities yet. 

But you developed great reflexes, Anna mused, flipping up a picnic table and ducking behind it as a kid with pyrokinesis got in a screaming match with a kid who could fly. A few other kids joined her behind the makeshift shield. There wasn't anything she could do to help in this situation, and the adults would be along in a minute to diffuse them. Sure enough, a few seconds later a teleporter popped up next to her, peered around the edge of the picnic table, and disappeared. A couple minutes later the kids were lead away separately and everyone continued about their business. Anna walked past the scorch marks and to the next courtyard, barely anyone around as most had flocked either closer to or farther away from the fight. 

She noticed an older blonde girl talking on the phone, looking close to tears. Anna immediately glanced around for an adult should things get ugly, but it was barely a minute after the last incident, they hadn't had time to regroup. She tripped over a loose cobblestone just as the girl shouted "I SAID 'NO', PAPA!" and a blizzard whipped up. It happened in the blink of an eye, it was a hot summer day when Anna tripped, but she landed in a pile of snow. She quickly stood and stumbled through the snow. She had to get the girl to calm down. 

"Hey!" Anna called through the howling wind. "It's, uh, it's gonna be okay!"  
"Stop!" The girl held her hand out, a blast of ice shooting from it. Anna dodged, watching as the girl curled into herself, a large ball of ice forming around her.  
"Hey!" Anna stumbled up to it, she could barely see the girl inside, pacing. Outside the ball it got windier and colder. Anna glanced around, still no adults. She pulled back and punched the ice as hard as she could, a minuscule hairline crack appearing. She hit it over and over until she broke through, yanking and smashing a hole big enough for her to get through. All through this the girl took no notice of her, pacing and muttering 'stop' and 'don't feel'. "Hey." Anna tried again, walking up to the girl.  
"How did you-? Stay back!" The blonde shied away, tears frozen on her face.  
"It's gonna be okay." Anna took a step closer.  
"I can't make it stop!" The blonde cried desperately. "They said they could help but I can't control it!" Anna took advantage of the girl staring at her own hands to close the distance between them and wrap her in a bear hug. She expected the girl to fight, but to her surprise the older girl clung to her, crying. Anna carefully sat them down, trying not to hug too tight, crack the girl’s ribs. She knew she had to get the girl to calm down to stop the blizzard in the courtyard, but figured maybe she'd just cry it out. Besides, it had probably been almost 2 or 3 minutes since the screaming match, the adults should be here soon. So she sat and rocked the girl, trying not to shiver, wondering when a teacher would come help. 

It turned out to be an additional 2 or 3 minutes, and by that point the girl (her name was Elsa) had stopped crying and Anna was breathing slowly with her, the blizzard gone, warm air flowing into the ball of ice through the hole she'd made. She smiled at the adults when they arrived, stating that things were basically under control except for the ice everywhere.   
"Sorry." Elsa murmured.  
"It happens." Anna grinned. "I take it you're new here?" Elsa nodded. "Let's grab a bite in the kitchen." She stood and offered Elsa a hand up, punching and kicking the hole she'd made in the ice bigger before slinging her arm around the taller blonde's shoulders and walking out together, ignoring the smiling adults. 

"So you're really strong?" Elsa asked, sipping a soda. Anna nodded and took a bite of a sandwich. "How strong?" Anna pulled a pencil out of her bag.  
"You know when you're writing really hard and you grip your pencil really really tight?" She asked, holding the pencil like she was about to use it. Elsa nodded. Anna squeezed the pencil and it snapped. "Or erasing really hard..." She picked up the largest bit of pencil in her fist, squeezing again, snapping it in her palm. She let the splinters fall to the table. "When it first started I got mad and scared and slammed my bedroom door and it flew down the hall." She half-smiled. "So, how long ago did it start for you?"  
"A few days. Today’s my first day here. My parents..."  
"Yeah, everyone's parents." Anna waved the topic away. "...You're making your soda into a slushie." She pointed out with a grin. Elsa immediately set the cup on the counter with a 'sorry', holding her sides.  
"No, don't worry about it, I told you, it happens. The only reason it took the adults so long to respond to you earlier was because there had been another incident like, literally a minute before."  
"Seriously? But they were there so fast. Does stuff like that happen a lot?"  
"It happens a few times a week. It's not really gossip so you don't hear about it often. But they don't usually happen so close to each other, which is why it took the adults so long. And when you're talking about speedsters and teleporters, 5 minutes is a long time."  
"I sort of keep forgetting everyone else around me is a mutant, too." Elsa smiled sheepishly. "How old are you?"  
"13. You?"  
"16."  
"Oh, cool, do you have your driver's license?" Anna grinned. Elsa shook her head.  
"The only time I got behind the wheel I was so nervous I reversed into the garage door." She admitted in a quiet voice. Anna chuckled. "It's not funny!" Elsa glared, frost creeping out from her hand grasping the countertop.  
"No, no, I wasn't laughing at you!" Anna quickly explained. "I was thinking about what might happen when I try to learn to drive with my strength. I'll probably stomp the gas pedal through the floor or something."  
"What? No, you're so in control of your strength." Elsa protested.  
"Only 'cause most of the stuff around here is built for mutant kids with no control." Anna sighed. "I understand it's so we don't destroy everything when stupid teenage hormones make us throw a temper tantrum, but I've gotten used to stuff not breaking and I'm scared if I leave I'll break everything I touch." She took a bite of her second sandwich.   
“I’m sure you’ll be fine, you’ve got plenty of time to learn.” 

Despite Elsa's shaky control and their age difference, the girls started hanging out together often, talking and laughing, helping each other with schoolwork, becoming friends easily. Anna was always able to calm Elsa down when she started getting upset. Even though it was the end of summer and beginning of autumn, Anna began carrying a hoodie with her, often wanting to be in contact with Elsa but needing a barrier from her cold skin. The girls, when hanging out, were more often than not touching. An arm over shoulders, sitting with backs against each other, or right beside each other... This morphed into more familiar touches, holding hands, sitting on each other's lap, arms wrapped around waists...

One time Anna was in class when Nightcrawler teleported in, simply said "Anna is needed" to the regular teacher, then turned to Anna and confirmed what she suspected. "It's Elsa." Anna reached out a hand to the blue man and an instant later she was surrounded by furiously whipping winds. She realized she'd left her hoodie in class as the flying particles of ice stung her skin.  
"- mutant and you make fun of me for being gay?!" Elsa was shrieking.  
"Elsa?!" Anna could barely see, but she headed towards the blonde's voice.  
"Anna?" The wind died down slightly and Anna stumbled toward her friend.  
"Oh, it's your girlfriend." A girl's voice chimed in mockingly. "Dear little Anna, do you know what Elsa wants t-"  
"SHUT UP!" Elsa screamed, the blizzard suddenly more intense. Anna couldn't understand how the girl could have such a calm and mocking attitude in this situation, surely she was freezing, too? Anna reached Elsa, who was shooting ice in front of her with both hands. Anna wrapped her in a hug, pinning her arms to her sides. Elsa struggled, her abilities severely limited without use of her arms, but Anna held firm.  
"It's okay, Elsa, it's alright." Anna said, trying to calm Elsa down. She saw the girl Elsa had been focusing her fury on, she appeared to be some sort of telekinetic, the snow and wind buffeting against an invisible pillar surrounding the girl.  
"Oh, big scary Elsa needs her baby girlfriend to help control her abilities." The girl laughed. Elsa struggled and the blizzard intensified, but Anna didn't let go. She now understood why she was needed; the other girl would be hard to subdue, and her antagonizing Elsa made it difficult to get through to either one. Anna had to get Elsa calm enough for long enough that a teacher could deal with the other girl. This might take longer than the standard minute or two.  
"It's gonna be okay, Elsa. You don't have to attack her." No response. "Come on, Elsa, ignore her. You have to calm down." Anna pleaded.  
"Not that easy." Elsa growled, glaring at the girl, trying again to get her arms free.  
"You're gonna get in trouble." Anna tried.  
"Don't care." Elsa responded, giving Anna an idea. She had to use something Elsa cared about. 

"Please, Elsa, I'm freezing." Anna begged. "Please try to calm down. I don't have my hoodie and I'm really cold." Anna shuffled into Elsa's line of sight, shivering. The storm immediately lessened.   
"Oooh, do what your girlfriend says, Elsa." The girl teased. "Mustn't hurt the little baby." Anna tensed as Elsa tried to get free again, the wind speeding up. She wanted to go punch the other girl in her smug face, but shattering someone's jawbone wasn't why she was here.   
"Come on, Elsa, you can do it. You have to calm down or I'm gonna freeze." Anna pleaded, the intense cold, anger at the other girl, and fear that she couldn't help combining to bring tears to her eyes. She pressed herself closer to Elsa, ignoring the frost covering the taller girl's t-shirt. "Please, Elsa." The storm calmed again. "Focus on me, okay?"   
"I'll try." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna as much as she could.   
"Awww, look at the lezzies trying to control Elsa's ability." The girl mocked. Elsa's face shifted to anger as her gaze moved over Anna's head to the other girl and the storm got worse again.  
" _ Please _ , Elsa." Anna begged, starting to breathe deeply and audibly. A second later Elsa joined in. The girls breathed deeply together, moving to sit on the floor as the storm died down and the teachers dealt with the other girl. 

"Ladies, we need to resume class." Shadowcat said pointedly, standing next to them.  
"May we be excused?" Elsa asked. "I think Anna needs to go to the nurse." Only then did Anna notice how violently she was shivering. She let go of Elsa to find her fingertips tinged with blue.  
"Oh dear. And Kurt’s gone. Go straight to the nurse, no pitstops.” Kitty commanded. Elsa gave Anna a hand up and walked with her to the nurse. 

Though Elsa tried to keep her distance, Anna grabbed her hand and refused to let go.  
"I'm sorry." Elsa murmured.  
"It h-happens." Anna smiled through chattering teeth.  
"It shouldn't. I should have better control, especially at my age."  
"Don't be so. Hard on yourself. You've only been here. A few months. And that girl was. Pushing your buttons." It was hard to use energy for talking when her body was trying to warm itself up.  
"Yeah."  
"So, uh. Are you gay?" Anna winced and stumbled as a cold blast of air blew down the hallway.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Elsa futilely tried to let go of Anna's hand. "Um. I don't know. Maybe." She held her side with her free hand. "Can we stop talking until you're better?"  
"Okay." The girls walked in silence. Anna stumbled a couple more times, but laughed it off, claiming her clumsiness as the cause. 

At the nurse, Anna was ushered out of her clothes and into a tepid bath that got progressively warmer, then put her warm dry clothes back on (someone had brought her hoodie) and sat on a bed under an electric blanket pulled up to her chest, with a mug of hot cocoa.  
"I'm warm, can I leave now?" Anna complained loudly.  
"Not yet. Drink your cocoa." The nurse called from the hallway.  
"I'm bored."  
"Do you want to talk to your friend?" The woman poked her head into Anna's room.  
"Elsa's still here?" Anna grinned. A minute later Elsa entered the little room, smiling nervously. "You should be in class." Anna chided with a grin.  
"I wanted to be sure you were gonna be okay." Elsa sat in the chair next to the bed.  
"Just some moderate hypothermia, can't keep me down for long." Anna joked. "The nurse, though..."  
"You have to stay under the blanket until I'm sure you're fine." She woman scolded from the hallway. Anna stuck her tongue out at the doorway.  
"I gave you hypothermia?" Elsa whispered, frost creeping out of her clenched fists.  
"Don't worry, I bounce back so well you'd almost think I have a healing factor." Anna grinned.  
"But you DON'T have a healing factor, Anna! I can't believe I hurt you this bad..." She hugged herself.  
"Hey, you didn't mean to, you were upset at that other girl." Anna pulled her free hand out from under the blanket, holding it out for Elsa to take. She did and the girls smiled at each other shakily.  
"Anna, do you have no sense of self-preservation?" The nurse peeked a head in and strode over. Elsa tried to pull her hand away, but Anna held firm.  
"Apparently not." Anna quipped with a smile.  
"At least your friend here cares about you more than you seem to." She turned to Elsa. "Make sure she wears gloves if you're going to hold hands. Thick gloves."  
"Yes, of course." Elsa nodded as Anna groaned. "Anna, you have to let go, you're going to get hypothermia again." Elsa tried to pull her hand away again. Anna let go with a pout.  
"Anna, drink your cocoa." The nurse said as she left.  
"Here." Elsa moved Anna's hand back under the electric blanket and set hers on top of it. The girls couldn't lace their fingers together, but they could clasp hands through the blanket. Elsa stared at their hands for a second. 

"What's it feel like?" Anna smiled, watching the blonde stare at the blanket in puzzlement.   
"Weird." Elsa responded. "Like... My hand is in summer but the rest of me isn't. It's not uncomfortable, just... Weird."   
"So heat doesn't hurt?"   
"Apparently not. But I wouldn't want to get in a fight with a pyrokinetic." They sat quietly for a few minutes. "You were right about 5 minutes being a long time for teacher response. They were trying to break us up seconds after that bitch insulted me and I lost control." Elsa mentioned quietly.   
"Mmm." Anna didn't want Elsa to start getting upset again, but she was curious as to what happened. "Word probably will get around school about that one." She warned. "It did when uh, we first met. Just because the teachers took so long and I was able to help first."   
"Word apparently was getting around about us, too." Elsa sighed.   
"So, yeah, this won't help those rumors."   
"What makes my freak outs different than other kids’?" Elsa rested her cheek on the bed.   
"Well, both times it took longer than usual for the teachers to get involved. This time you've also got the fact that she was teasing you about being gay, and the fact that Nightcrawler had to get me to calm you down." Anna explained. "Unfortunately, it's tough to deal with a telekinetic who doesn't want to be dealt with, and her making you more upset didn't help."   
"So it's partly my fault." Elsa stated.   
"No no no no, I didn't mean it like that!" Anna gently squeezed Elsa's hand. "I meant that she was really good at making the situation right to generate maximum gossip. The whole 'telekinetics are really smart' stereotype exists for a reason."   
"Yeah. I couldn't get through her shield, but I was so upset that the teachers couldn't really get to either of us."   
"Exactly. I bet she planned that."   
"I wonder if she's in trouble. I wonder if I'm in trouble."   
"You might be in a little bit of trouble, but they'll probably just send you to meditation or yoga for a few weeks or something. That's what usually happens when kids lose control a lot. Her, she's definitely in trouble for teasing you and making you freak out. I don't know what her punishment would be."   
"Drink your cocoa." Elsa smiled. They lapsed into silence, looking up when someone entered the room. 

"Professor Xavier!" Anna pulled the electric blanket off and swung her legs off the bed.   
“Hey! Anna!” The older girl shoved her friend’s shoulders, completely failing to push her back onto the bed.  
"Please, Anna, lay back down, I'd hate for you to get sick, or Elsa to hurt herself." The bald man smiled. Anna hesitantly did as he asked, Elsa resuming her seat, and her hand in Anna's through the blanket. "I came to apologize, Anna. You should never have been asked to assist in an incident, for this exact reason."  
"It's okay Professor Xavier. I'll be fine, and they needed me, and the X-men help people all the time, right?" Anna smiled.  
"The X-men do help, yes, but they have much more practice at dealing with mutants who can't yet control their abilities."  
"I have practice at helping Elsa calm down." Anna stated, causing Professor Xavier to smile.  
"The point is, Anna, you're still quite young, and I don't want you to get hurt doing things you're not prepared for. I'm very glad you ladies have such a rapport, but it is not your responsibility to help Elsa calm down. Not to mention that you were not physically prepared for the situation, evidenced by the fact that we're chatting in the nurse's office."  
"But I can help. If this happens again I'll grab a winter coat first or something." Anna protested.  
"Elsa?" Professor Xavier asked. "How do you feel about Anna being called to intervene?"  
"I really wish she hadn't." Elsa admitted, free hand holding her side again. "I know I have to learn to control my ability better, but when this happens again I don't want Anna to be involved. I trust the teachers to like, calm everyone down without going and getting Anna."  
"But they weren't." Anna muttered, taking a sip of hot cocoa.  
"We will be better prepared should this happen again." Professor Xavier promised. "Now I believe I should stop exciting you two so Anna can rest. Good day Anna, Elsa."  
As he left, the nurse entered to take Anna's temperature and get her more hot cocoa. 

"... You don't want me helping you to calm down?" Anna asked.  
"It's not that I don't want your help, but if I lose control like today I don't want you to get hurt." Elsa explained. "You didn't see yourself Anna, you were shaking. Not just shivering, shaking, and your lips were blue. Like, _blue_ blue. And it's my fault."  
"No it's not, it's that other girl's fault." Anna gently squeezed Elsa's hand through the electric blanket.  
"It's my fault, I can't control my ability. I'm gonna lose control again and when it happens I don't want you in danger. You don't have a healing factor, what if next time it's worse than hypothermia? What if I wind up giving you frostbite, Anna?"  
"You won't." Anna said simply. "I trust you."  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm sure all the teachers know not to come get you when I lose control." Elsa sighed. Anna huffed in response. 

“...You were sort of in control.” Anna murmured a few minutes later, gently squeezing her friend’s hand. “You were shooting ice at her.”    
“If I was really in control the blizzard wouldn’t have happened.”    
“That was ‘cause you were really upset. Everyone gets pissed off sometimes.”    
“But not everyone is as destructive as I am when I lose control.” Elsa sighed, staring at her free hand.    
“You know what the adults are gonna say.”    
“Yeah. ‘Stay calm, clear your mind’.” Elsa mimicked Professor Xavier, making Anna giggle.    
“Have you ever tried talking to Storm? You guys’ abilities are similar.” Anna suggested.    
“Professor Xavier introduced us my first week. She’s nice, and she tries, but she just says the same thing as all the others.” 

The nurse checked Anna's temperature periodically, getting her more hot cocoa whenever the mug was empty. It was an hour to curfew when she declared that Anna could leave as soon as she finished her cocoa.  
"Thank goodness, I was going stir crazy!" Anna grinned and drained the mug in a few seconds before hopping off the bed and into Elsa's arms.  
"It's only been like 7 hours." Elsa pointed out, hugging the redhead.  
"Yeah but when you're stuck in bed drinking hot cocoa for 7 hours all that sugar has nowhere to go." 


	3. Rose Meets 11

The Doctor was playing racquetball with himself while Clara slept. He enjoyed the banging noise of the ball hitting the walls. He stopped for a minute to have some water and heard a faint noise. It seemed oddly familiar, though he couldn’t hear it enough to place how he knew it. He followed the noise and found one of the cracks in the universe , thin as a hair on one of the glass walls. He pressed his ear to it. 

“-outrageous amounts of time energy…” A woman muttered. The Doctor grinned and adjusted his bowtie, having found something new to do to occupy his time. He could help this woman! He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and used it to open the crack a few centimetres, enough to peer through.  
“Hello!” He called jovially. “I’m the Doctor! Need a hand?” He looked through the crack to find a pair of brown eyes looking back. Too-familiar brown eyes framed by blonde hair.  
“Doctor?”  
“Rose?”   
“You changed again!” She accused, but he could hear her grin and see her eyes crinkle.   
“Hold on, I’m going to widen the crack some more.”   
“Are you sure it’s safe? The readings I’m getting on this side are… for lack of a better term, wonky.”  
“We are connected through a transdimentional crack. It’s been, er, quite a few more years for me than you, I’d wager.” A few hundred years…  
“True, and it seems to be stable enough… Allons-y?”  
“Geronimo.” He replied with a grin as he widened the crack considerably. Rose had aged, but not too much. Only about 6 years, her youthful face only slightly dimmer than that he remembered. She stepped through the crack and hugged him.  
“Hello, Doctor.” She murmured.  
“Hello, Rose.” He kissed the top of her head. Either he’d gotten shorter with his regeneration, or she’d gotten taller. “Where’s your husband?”  
“He’s fallen asleep on the workbench again.” Rose pointed behind her, through the crack, into what appeared to be a laboratory-workshop sort of space. “I’ll just leave him a note and we can go catch up somewhere more comfortable than the squash courts.”  
“Racquetball. Different from squash.” He grinned. She just laughed and hugged him again, easily falling into getting to know him. 

"Still wearing suits. Ish." She noted, as the Doctor straightened his bowtie. “Still love bananas?”   
“Eh. Better than apples.”   
“Just a mo.” She stepped back through the crack and wrote a note on a bit of paper, slipping it under sleeping John Smith’s hand.   
“He won’t be upset you left without him?” The Doctor asked, scrutinizing his biological metacrisis.   
“He might be jealous I got to explore the time crack in our wall without him, but he won’t be jealous of you. You’re not like him anymore.” Rose ruffled John’s hair and returned to the Doctor. “Every time you change, your hair gets longer.” She smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair, as well.   
“How did you find the crack?” The Doctor asked, taking Rose’s hand and leading her through the TARDIS.   
“It sort of ...grew. On the wall of our basement. Torchwood’s been helping us investigate it. Who’s traveling with you?”   
“Her name’s Clara, but she’s asleep. Would you like some tea? I should have some Jammie Dodgers. I rather like Jammie Dodgers.”   
“Sure.” Rose chuckled. “Sweets, now? Sweets and bowties?”    
“Sometimes fezes. And don’t make fun of the bowtie, bowties are cool.” 


	4. Sick Laura

Laura tried to grab her cell phone from her girlfriend's hand.   
“Carmilla!” Her voice cracked. “Carmilla I need to go to work!” Her voice died on the last word, no sound coming out.   
“Yeah, can you hear her?” Carmilla asked. “Well, if she were healthy, you'd be able to. Here-” She pulled the phone away from her head and frowned at it. “How do I do speakerphone?” She asked Laura, who grabbed her phone back.   
“Hey, sorry about that, I'll probably be late today because my girlfriend is being overprotective.” She winced as her throat burned from speaking.   
“Uh, no Laura, you don't sound in any shape to come into work today, probably tomorrow as well. Our mics need to have something to pick up, you know?” Her boss explained.   
“But-”   
“We'll just tell you to go home so don't bother coming in for a couple days. Could you imagine if all the local anchors got sick?”   
“I guess-”   
“Glad you understand. Rest, come back when you feel better. And listen to your girlfriend.” 

Laura was jolted out of a dream by her alarm clock. She groaned and turned it off. Not even in her fever dreams could she escape her sickness, her need to be productive, and her annoyingly overprotective roommate. Carmilla laid a cool hand on Laura's forehead and proclaimed her too sick for class. For the second day in a row. Laura scowled.   
“C’mon, Creampuff, unless you want meds or something to drink, we're both going back to sleep.” The vampire stated.   
“Maybe I should go to the nurse again.” She rasped.   
“They told you yesterday that as long as your fever is between 37 and 40 degrees, the best place for you is quarantined in our room.”   
“But I'll be missing another day of classes!” She winced as her throat burned, trying to swallow to ease the pain. Carmilla grabbed her a half-empty grape soda from the night before and some painkillers. “And there's no way you can tell my exact temperature with your hand.” She grumbled before gulping the meds and flat soda.   
“You're right, I guess we'll have to wait for Joan Cleaver to show up and use her thermometer. In the meantime, sleep.”   
“Hey!” Laura yelped, more exhale than sound as Carmilla clambered on Laura's bed and laid down on Laura's legs, pinning her to the bed under her blankets.   
“If Betty Crocker keeps to the same schedule, we have over an hour until she shows up. And I've been saddled with babysitting you. So we're going back to sleep.” Laura tried shoving the obstinate vampire off, but didn't have the right leverage or strength and fell back to her pillows, breathing a little hard. 

“I'm glad I can't get you sick, at least.” Laura murmured, thoughts drifting as she fell back to sleep. Carmilla was stuck in ‘quarantine’ with her, and was given the responsibility by someone (who???) of making sure Laura did what she was supposed to. Was it Carmilla's mom, somehow? Or was that just how things worked at Silas, your roommate was responsible for basic care when you were sick? Or was Carmilla lying? Laura knew the vampire had a crush on her. 

There was a large weight on her legs. It was like when she was little and her uncle's golden retriever had sat on her lap. But this was…   
Was purring. The inhalations and exhalations were slightly different in resonance. She remembered reading somewhere that purring promotes healing. Without opening her eyes, she stretched her fingers out and caressed a large furry head. The head moved to her chest. She rubbed her palm along the creature's cheek, which it pressed into, and slowly scratched behind its ears. She smiled lazily as the purring intensified. 

“Laura, Sweetie?” Perry knocked as she entered. Laura grumbled as she woke. “How are you feeling?” The ginger was wearing a paper mask and rubber gloves.  
“Like I need to go to class.” She was barely audible. She tried to sit up to get something to drink and found Carmilla sprawled on top of her. Right. Perry looked at the sleeping vampire, then at Laura questioningly.   
“That's Carmilla's way of keeping me from going to class.” She explained. She shoved at Carmilla's shoulder. “Come on, Carm, wake up. Wake UP,” she groaned, “you useless broody vampire…” She managed to heft enough of Carmilla's dead weight to get her legs free. 

“I brought soup, more cough drops, and sports drinks.” Perry set her gifts on the floor next to the minifridge and eyed the empty can of grape soda on the floor next to Laura's bed. Laura must have set it there when she finished it earlier that morning, though she didn't remember doing so.  
“Thanks, Pe-” She started to cough. And continued. Huge coughs that wracked her frame, burned her insides, brought tears to her eyes. She could barely inhale between them. Carmilla was instantly awake and grabbed one of Laura's hands. Laura squeezed, grateful she couldn't hurt her roommate. Perry grabbed some tissues, pressing them into Laura's free hand so she could wipe the drool dripping onto her lap.   
“Bucket.” Carmilla commanded Perry. Laura wanted to tell them she was fine, she wasn’t nauseous, but she couldn't stop coughing. She was scared, gasping for breath between each cough, her lungs trying to cough even even when they had no air to do so. She wasn't getting enough oxygen, was she? Perry ran over to their little kitchen area and grabbed a cereal bowl. Laura could hear the annoyance in Carmilla's sigh as she stuck the bowl in Laura's lap, but they didn't have anything bigger. One-handed, Carmilla coaxed the tissues from Laura's tight grip and dropped them on the bed, pressing Laura's hand to the bowl. “Try to relax, Laura.” She whispered. Laura could still glare at her while she coughed her lungs out, but she imagined it lost most of its efficacy, her face covered in tears, snot, and drool. Carmilla switched which hand Laura held onto to more easily rub the teen’s back. Laura coughed, gagged, and heaved into the bowl, wanting to sob as the sweet-acrid taste of grape soda and bile invaded her mouth and made her throat burn even worse. And she still wasn't done coughing, still couldn’t catch her breath. She squeezed Carmilla's hand, scared she was going to choke. All the years her dad had spent teaching her to protect herself and she was going to die from coughing. “It's okay.” Carmilla pulled her hair off her sweaty brow and tucked it behind her ears. “You coughed so hard you triggered your gag reflex. It happens.” The sight and smell of the bowl made her heave again. She spat into the bowl when she was finished. 

She was finally done coughing, breathing hard. Perry took the bowl in her gloved hands and Laura allowed herself to fall back on her pillows. Perry passed her more tissues to wipe her face and Laura threw them all in her trash can, already half-full of used tissues. Their microwave beeped and Perry pulled out a mug and stuck a teabag in it.  
“Is there anything else I can do?” She asked, setting it on Laura's desk. Laura shook her head. “Okay. Text me if I can help. Oh, and LaFontaine says 'Feel better soon, Frosh’.”   
“Thanks.” Laura croaked as Perry left. 

No longer having to be social, Laura pulled her blankets up and curled into a miserable ball.  
“Well, I'm glad you agree that you're in no shape to go to class.” Carmilla said conversationally, lying crosswise on Laura's bed, shoulders against the wall and feet dangling off the side. Laura grumbled and pushed her feet against the vampire. Carmilla scooted down to the foot of the bed.   
“I didn't mean 'move’, I meant 'shut up’.” Laura clarified. “I actually slept pretty well this morning. I think you were kind of like a weighted blanket.” Oh god, why did she say that? “I actually dreamed there was a huge weight on me, but it was a big cat, and it was purring.” 

“Cupcake, you're hurting your throat trying to talk.” Carmilla grabbed a cough drop and put it in Laura's hand.  
“Is that your nice way of telling me to shut up?”   
“And I'm only being nice because you're a walking biological weapon.” Laura laughed at that, which turned into coughing. Carmilla's hand wormed its way into hers, but Laura didn't need it, stopping after a couple seconds. “Cough drop or tea?” Carmilla somehow made a question sound like a command.   
“Tea please.” Laura tried to reach for her desk without getting out of bed.   
“You're going to spill hot tea on yourself.” Carmilla said as she got up. “Besides, I don't think Betty Crocker put any sugar in here, and you probably want it so sweet you can crunch it.”   
“No.” Laura scowled at her roommate. “Like you're one to talk, you're always taking my cookies and cocoa and soda.”   
“How many spoonfuls of sugar?”   
“Three please.” Laura reached for the mug when Carmilla returned, but grabbed the vampire's ankle when she put a foot on the bed. “Are you serious?!” Her voice cracked.   
“I'm naturally graceful, let go.” Laura relented, at least Carmilla wasn't wearing shoes. She watched as her roommate effortlessly stepped up onto the bed and sat against the wall before handing her the tea.   
“Thanks.” Laura murmured. She stretched her legs out and Carmilla did the same. 

“I’m going back to sleep, wake me if you need anything.” Carmilla crossed her arms and rested her head on her own shoulder.  
“How am I supposed to do that? I couldn’t wake you earlier to get my legs out from under you. How did my coughing wake you when me shoving you didn’t?” Carmilla picked her head up.   
“Well, it was very loud, and I-” She stopped, looked away.   
“And you what?”   
“Nothing.”   
“Please, Carmilla?” Laura pouted at the vampire over her mug of tea.   
“I… I smelled your fear.” Carmilla mumbled.   
“Oh.” It made sense that smelling fear would jolt a vampire awake. It could mean they had to flee. Or it was time to eat. “Well how am I supposed to wake you up?”   
“Put some blood under my nose.” Carmilla replied after a second of thought.   
“You won’t bite me?”   
“Nah.” She closed her eyes and put her head down again. She sounded confident, but Laura was also confident that she’d manage on her own until sunset. She was 19 for Gandalf’s sake, and she wasn’t going to be leaving the room. 

Laura finished her tea, napped for a bit, and woke to a very dry and sore throat. She pulled her legs out from under Carmilla’s and grabbed her mug from her headboard before heading to make more tea. Well, she tried. A foot got tangled and stuck in her sheets and she fell to the floor, shattering her TARDIS mug and gouging her hand when she tried to stop her fall. She cried out at the pain and pulled her hand to her chest, staring down at blood welling up in her palm. She grabbed the shard of ceramic, took a deep breath, and pulled it out of her hand. One-handed, she freed herself from her sheets and went to the bathroom. She hissed as she stuck her hand under the running faucet.

“Cupcake?” Carmilla asked.   
“In the bathroom, go back to sleep.” She called, hoping it’d work.   
“Why do I smell- Laura, what the hell happened?” Carmilla was by her side in a flash (literally, she used superspeed) and was pulling out Laura’s first-aid kit. Laura belatedly remembered she had her own thermometer in there, and Perry hadn't checked her temperature earlier, but right now she was focused on her hand.   
“I tripped and landed wrong. Are you uh, okay to be here?” She glanced at the vampire.   
“I’m not going to bite you, Laura. How bad is it?”   
“I don’t think I need stitches, but definitely gauze and med tape.” Laura was only a little nervous as Carmilla helped clean and dress her wound, but the vampire didn’t show any strain. 

“Okay, done. Now bed.” Carmilla stated.  
“What?!” Laura felt her chest tighten in anger. “You can’t order me around, I’m an adult and you have no-”   
“Okay.” Carmilla held her hands up. “Do what you want, Creampuff.” Laura glared at her in suspicion but grabbed her hand-broom and dustpan to clean up her TARDIS mug (Rest In Peace). She frowned and winced in pain when she curled her hand and aggravated her cut. “Will you let me do that so you don’t hurt yourself again?” Carmilla asked, holding her hands out.   
“You’re offering to clean?” Laura asked, incredulous. Could she have somehow gotten Carmilla sick?   
“Only because you’re injured, don’t get used to it. Watch your feet.” Carmilla took the broom and dustpan before Laura actually said ‘yes’. The teen walked over to their kitchen area and stopped.   
“Do you possibly have a mug I can borrow?”   
“No.”   
“Please? I just want tea.” She pouted. Normally she wouldn’t stoop to pouting, but she was sick and exhausted and it worked a few hours ago.   
“My mug has had so much blood in it I’d worry about you getting even sicker from it no matter how clean it is. Have a sports drink.”   
“Oh. Right.” She kept forgetting about stuff like that. She grabbed a grape flavored drink and sat on the end of her bed. She frowned when she realized Carmilla had won. She was back in bed. But there wasn’t much else to do. 

Once Carmilla had finished sweeping up the broken ceramic Laura grabbed her laptop from her desk and watched some Doctor Who, Carmilla joining her on her bed. She kept having to pause for Carmilla pointing out historical inaccuracies, but this was a fairly normal roommate bonding activity and she was genuinely interested in what Carmilla was telling her. At about two her stomach rumbled and she stood to make soup for a late lunch.  
“How about you stay here, and I'll make soup for you?” Carmilla leapt in front of Laura, gently pushed her shoulders, and Laura fell back on the bed.   
“I can make my own soup.” Laura scowled.   
“You can keep watching Doctor Who, and I'll make soup.”   
“Is this because of my hand? There is no way anyone could have predicted or prevented that.” Laura glared at her roommate, feeling her chest tighten in anger again. Why was everyone always underestimating and wanting to protect her?   
“On the contrary, if I had been awake I probably could have caught you.”   
“Well, you are awake, so you can protect me from whatever might happen, but I'm making my own soup, Carmilla.” She stood again, glaring at the very slightly taller woman. 

“How are you feeling?” Carmilla sighed, letting Laura access the kitchen area.  
“Pretty alright, but I’ve been eating cough drops for a few hours.” She stretched her back as she waited for her soup in the microwave, leaning backwards. She huffed as the vampire felt her forehead. Not that her roommate had been doing much else for the past few days.   
“Well, your fever’s down, but you’re probably due for more meds.”   
“Maybe it’s the endorphins and stuff from my hand.”   
“Yeah I doubt it.” Carmilla scoffed. “Probably you’re just getting better.”   
“About time.” Laura grumbled.   
“Can’t handle being sick for two days, Tiny Grump?” Carmilla chuckled.   
“Not when I’m missing stuff. If it was the weekend it would be different, but I’m missing all my classes. Including journalism and english!”   
“Your favorites.” Carmilla stated disdainfully. “Will Xena be coming over to tutor you?”   
“Not today, at least.” Laura carefully took her soup back to her bed. Carmilla passed her a bottle of meds and she took them with her soup. She continued watching Doctor Who with Carmilla, who fell asleep again against the wall. Not long after, she nodded off herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is continued in my EAD '19 post: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490446/chapters/41261474


End file.
